Marchin On
by Adrenaline Voltage
Summary: Those idiots at BL/ind have taken all free will. But we don't give a crap, at least I don't. We're here to Kick some ass, Free Battery City,and Go down in history. We are the Fabulous Killjoys so get ready cuz here we come.
1. Looks like it's Gonna be a Scorcher

Chapter 1: Looks like it's Gonna be Another Scorcher

Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Days. Anyways on to chapter 1.

* * *

(Party Poison's point of view)

**_"_**_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here _

_I got some pictures on my phone"_

We sat at the table listening to Dr. Death Defying pplay some One Republic song over the radio, the same old stuff. I looked across and saw Frankie smoking probably his third cigarette of the day before it was even 8:30, it's a wonder he doesn't have that smoker's cough. Show Pony glided past us on his roller skates holding a vinyl record in his hand for Dr.D to play on the radio. Already I could feel the California desert heat coming through an open window, good thing this place was probably the only café within 50 miles of Battery City with air conditioning.

_"New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey road_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say_

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life._

Some good life, sitting there eating this poor excuse for food, dating back to 2012, just smelling it would make even the hungriest of people would refuse to eat it. Seven years later in 2019 still tastes horrible but when you're wanted outlaws I guess you can't waltz right into a supermarket and ask for regular food. I got up from the table to begin to get everything ready for another day of running from "Better Living Industries" and all their imbecile draculoids. The gang followed me outside as Fun Ghoul, now in Killjoy mode, pulled up with car. Mikey tripped on the way out hitting the hard,100 degree pavement causing us to laugh unfortunately Ray was laughing so hard his gun went off in his holster leaving some a burn mark on his pants and foot. As he and Mikey cried out in pain I jumped in the front seat of the car and pulled down my mask letting my crimson dyed hair fall in my face before honking the horn letting them know I was ready to leave.

"Do you not care that we're in pain?" Kobra asked in a whiny tone.

"No I don't now get in the car before I personally kick your ass." I replied. I had a feeling something big was gonna happen, probably a run in with draculoids.

"Come on you guys! I want to be back before 2099 rolls around." I was beginning to get angry with them and pulled my infamous pissed scowl. I think they got the message because all three of them got in the car so fast they left a trail of dust.

I revved the gas pedal causing us to jolt out on to the dusty road with such force I think we burned some tire off. Pushing the pedal to 100 mph we all pulled helmets, masks down and turning the radio up, to alert any other Killjoys who we were, with that our little rebellion headed into the hot, supposed spring day, picking up and leaving a dust and smoke cloud. Maybe something big might happen today for all I know we might have a breakthrough with intelligence on BL/ind. Nah probably not.

* * *

A/N; Yeah so this is my first official chapter, next one will be up in a week's time range or by the end of the weekend. That one will be from Fun Ghoul's POV.


	2. What do ya Mean We're Outta Gas!

Disclaimer; I don't own Danger Days. I would be at least a millionaire by now.

* * *

Chapter 2: What do ya Mean We're Outta Gas?

(Fun Ghoul's Point of View)

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath as the car came to a stop and the gas and engine light came on. "Kid did you forget to put gas in the car?" I was pretty pissed namely because we were at least 90 miles away from the nearest broken down gas station.

"Fun Ghoul forget about the gas, the car's hood is smoking." Party Poison said in between coughs. "Instead of trying to kill my brother you should try and fix the car while I keep look out for draculoids."

"Fine, but if I can't fix it Kobra's gonna walk all the way back to the café." I grumbled as I stepped out of the car. Before pulling up the top I lit another cigarette its only thing that'll keep me calm when dealing with those idiots. Once I cleared away the smoke and fumes coming from the car I checked to see if there had been a leak or something and sure enough there was. Humph, guess today wasn't gonna be our day.

"Poison, someone's trying to contact us on the C.B radio." Jet Star yelled from out the window.

"Party Poison, Party Poison this is Adrenaline Voltage speaking. Can you hear me? " Her voice was mangled over the static.

"It's Party Poison speaking what's up? Poison answered over the radio.

"In Zone 6 we spotted Korse and his gang riding around." Something else could be heard in the background. "Long story short they found and attacked us. Now we're fighting for our lives out here. We need some back up now!" Suddenly what little reception we had was lost and replaced with static.

"Frankie... I mean Fun Ghoul how fast do you think you can fix the car?"

"Dude I was fixing it while you were talking. She should make it all the way to Zone 6." I smirked proudly at my fast patch job while Kobra and Jet Star tried to comprehend how I fixed an engine without any tools. "Come on let's hurry up and get out of here."

We drove down the road at top speed, all the while keeping our hands on our laser guns. At the border of Zone 5 and 6 we could see the dust from where the fight was taking place. Once we got to the site bodies from both sides littered the ground either stunned, dead, or injured. I watched as Korse kept on attacking even though his side was losing. In between them was a little kid who was about 10 laying there unconscious. When we got out both sides ceased firing and the dust cleared. Korse just frowned at us and started to twitch. Something is seriously wrong with that guy. For a while everything was silent until someone decided to blast their laser gun and the fighting resumed again. I was shooting at a draculoids when I remembered the little kid lying in the middle of the battlefield. Deciding to do probably one of the dumbest things I'll ever do I dive for the girl getting shot in the arm by a stray beam in the process.

Letting out a cry of pain, I yelled to Party Poison and Kobra Kid , who were fighting side by side: "We have to retreat now." they gave the signal, and every Killjoy obeyed heading back to their cars or motorcycles.

As we drove off I could hear Korse say: "Hey Party Poison or should I say Gerard we found your little spy! He's BL/ind's property now." Then he laughed liked a maniac. We all wondered the same thing how did he find out Party Poison's real name and did he know our real names too?

* * *

The rest of the ride home was quiet until the little girl woke up and basically not knocked the crap out of me. As I got my nose bleed cleaned up, Jet Star and Kobra Kid questioned the little girl.

"Where are you from?" Kobra Kid asked her.

"I don't know."

"Why were you in the desert?" Jet Star interrogated the girl. She looked as though she was beginning to get frustrated.

"At least tell us your name or age." Poison spoke from the driver's seat.

"My name is Grace and if I can recall I'm 12."

"Why'd you beat me up?" I asked while rubbing the bruise on my face. "I'm the one who saved you."

"So, I didn't know that. For all I know you could be serial killers or BL/ind." She replied. " Besides out here who'd trust a bunch of guys running around the desert in a rusty old Firebird and masks."

I was so mad a cigarette couldn't calm me down. I had been shot in the arm, had a car engine explode in my face, and lost my favorite pack of cigarettes. Do you think I was take getting talked down to by a 12 year little girl? **"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF GETTING SMART WITH US? DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?"**

"Nope I don't even remember my parents, so ha asshole! I'll show you respect old man!" She threw a spit bomb in my face.

Jet and Poison tried to hold me down but it was no use there was no way in hell I was gonna be called old. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD MAN? I'M ONLY EIGHTEEN!"**

"Well you don't look it you could probably old enough to be my dad!" With that another spit bomb was thrown.

"**WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THE FRICKIN STRAW AND PAPER FROM?"** I asked furiously.

"Hmm, wouldn't like to know numskull." All the while she retained a calm voice.

"**THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HER! I MEAN IT LET ME GO!"**

"Hey kid you really should be more respectful to us I mean we did save your life." Mikey said trying to keep the peace

**"WHAT YOU MEAN WE? I DID ALL THE SAVING!" **

"Shut it Frankie." Kobra Kid said while he tried to reason with the girl.

"Go to hell you air headed pretty boy." She then shot a large spit bomb at Mikey. His smile vanished and he was so pissed off I couldn't help but laugh. This is what some of the older Killjoys would call a Shane Dawson moment.

**"Doesn't feel so good eh Mikey or should I say almighty, air-headed pretty boy!" **

"So much for keeping the peace" I heard Jet Star say.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PRETTY BOY, FRIZZ HEAD?" **He growled at her.

"Is there anybody else here named Kobra Kid, dumbass?" She then spat two spit bombs at both of us. Right then and there I remembered I was still ready to tie that little kid up and leave her in the desert.

"**LET US AT HER NOW!" **We yelled in unison. Party Poison and Jet Star were beginning to get tired from restraining us until they let us go. We crept towards the girl with devilish grins on our faces.

"Uh-oh. Heh um you know I was only kidding with the spit bombs." She backed away slowly until she hit the car. I motioned for Kobra Kid to get the blindfold, rope, and duct tape from the trunk, he gladly obliged. Once I had what I needed I came closer to her with rope and tape outstretched. "Wait what are you doing? Let me go! Put me down!" I can't see!"

A few minutes later we were back on the road. Muffled shouts of protest could be heard on the roof. Mikey and I both had devious grins on our faces clearly proud of what we did.

"Did you really have to tie her up and put her on the roof?" Poison sighed as we drove on the bumpy road in the sunset. "She's only a kid."

"She had no right to call me a pretty boy!"

"She called me a asshole, a numskull and a old man!" My voice became serious. "Do I even look old to you?"

Party Poison and Jet Star were both laughing pretty hard by now.

"Let's just get her to Dr. Death so this day can be over. Between her and Korse I don't which was worse." I retorted half to myself still holding my arm wound.

"What can't handle the truth?" I stuck my middle finger up letting them know to back off. For some reason I feel like I may know that kid from somewhere.

* * *

A/N; Can you imagine those three arguing in the middle of the desert like that? So review let me know some of your suggestions and chapter 3 may be up sometime next week I dunno it depends.


	3. I Need Another Story

Chapter 3: I Need Another Story

Disclaimer; Must I go through this every frickin chapter? I frickin don't own any thing! Alright now that I've got that out of my system on to my story.

* * *

Chapter 3: I Need Another Story (Grace's POV)

Maybe I wasn't in the right position to be complaining but **WHO ARE THESE AND WHERE ARE THEY TAKING ME? **I don't even remember what happened before I woke up and beat the living crap outta the one they called Fun Ghoul or was it Jet Star? Either way I did some serious damage to him, causing me to end up in my present situation... tied to the top of some rusty old car with a mouth covered with duct tape. Maybe actions don't speak louder than words. I wish my brother was here he'd probably would have beaten them all up.

* * *

_5 years ago_

_"Bubbles, slow down I can't catch up." I cried out as I started to fall behind my brother and the other neighborhood kids. He turned around and picked me up carrying me to the hideout, shots could be heard in the background as the dracs wrecked our little town. _

_" Guys they're gaining on us we can't goto the hideout, we need to leave." The leader of our group G.W said as we ran._

_"Where are we going to? They'll find us anywhere we go." Toro asked while we climbed a gate._

_"Remeber that bushy haired guy Grandma used to talk about all the time?" Mike said as he dusted himself off._

_"What about Grace, she won't be able to make it that far out." Bubbles said as we made it out of the city limits._

_" No worries I know some of the killjoys out here are willing to take her in." G.W spoke as we kept running into the desert sunset..._

* * *

"Kid, Kid wake up. Oh great I think the sun's fried her brain. " I heard some say as I started to wake up. I looked around and saw I wasn't tied up but in a diner.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the blurry dude in front of me.

"Whoa aren't you a little young to be using language like that?"

"I don't give a shit dude, all I wanna do is get as far away from those two as possible." I pointed to the assholes who tied me up with the middle finger.

" Hey it was your fault you got tied up." The black haired one said.

"You don't tie a 12 year old girl up jackass."

"Calling us Jackasses and dumb asses was one of the main reasons we tied you up, that and the fact that you almost broke my nose."

"Get over it wimp."

"Frankie and Mikey, you know that wasn't right but at the same time you my friend had no right to call them those names." The old dude spoke to all three of us. "I like you kid you got spunk and guts. Those two things just earned you a spot in the killjoys. By the way my name is Defying and those four are Fun Ghoul, Party Poison, Jet Star and Kobra Kid, at the diner they're known as Frankie, Gerard, Ray, and Mikey. Mikey shook my hand and Frankie just stood there looking pissed.

Dr.D let me meet everyone before we ate dinner that was when I got my first taste of dog food. I stayed up most of the night and sat outside on the steps. I thought of my brother and where he might be. Frankie has looked exactly like him except he's a little bit taller than him but the last time I saw him he was 13 and 5'5. What's even weirder is that he has the exact same name as him. Coincidence I think not.

* * *

A/N; Alright so I wouldn't blame you if you skipped this chapter. Here's my questions before I go and leave for N.C: What song is the title of this chapter from? 2. Who is Grace's brother? (I gave a bunch of hints in the flashback part of this chapter)


End file.
